As a horizontal machine tool, there is the machine tool comprising a bed having a workpiece supporting face for supporting a workpiece formed at a front part of an upper face thereof; a column mounted on a rear part of the upper face of the bed and capable of sliding in a front-rear direction (Z-axis direction) and a left-right direction (X-axis direction); and a spindle device mounted on the column and capable of sliding in an up-down direction (Y-axis direction) (for example, refer to a patent document 1).
According to such a horizontal machine tool, a tool is attached to a spindle of the spindle device, and then a workpiece can be machined in accordance with a movement of the spindle device in three axial directions with respect to the workpiece set on the workpiece supporting face of the bed.